Cyborg Love Triangle
by ripper-phoenix
Summary: Cheezy romance story with a 'Choose your own ending' type finisher. Rated for language and adult situations, depending on which ending you choose.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own these characters. They belong to Capcom.  
  
Cyborg Love Triangle A fanfic by Ripper Phoenix  
  
It was a snowy Saturday afternoon. Mega Man, Roll, and Data sat in the living room of the Flutter and waited for Barrel to get back from his business trip when suddenly, the phone rang. "Hello?" Mega Man said when he picked it up. The voice on the other line was a girl, but Mega Man couldn't figure out who it was. "May I ask who's calling?" he asked. The girl's voice sounded nervous, "U...um...I'd rather not say my name. I...is that....ok with y...y...you?" Mega Man laughed, "No need to be nervous. What can I do for you?" Roll sat and watched Mega Man talk, getting suspicious. "I need...a favor," the girl started, "meet me on Forbidden Island. Come alone!" and then the girl hung up.  
  
"Who was it?" Roll asked. "I dunno. Some girl." Mega Man said. "She wanted me to meet her on Forbidden Island." Roll started to get scared. She remembered the last incident on Forbidden Island, and didn't want Mega Man risking his life there again. "Please don't go!" she had said. But she was too late. Mega Man had left already. "Be careful....." she whispered.  
  
Mega Man showed up at the island around dusk. The sky had already began to turn dark, and stars were starting to appear in the night sky. Snow covered the ground and four shadows appeared behind a pile of snow. "Do you think he will show up, Ms. Tr....MMPH!" a voice had said. "SHUT UP!!! I don't want him to know I'm here yet!" a girl's voice whispered loudly.  
  
Mega Man shouted, "HELLOOOOOOOOOO? ANYONE HERE?" The girl flipped out, "Oh, shit! What do I say? What should I do?" A little voice said, "Go out there and talk to him." The girl looked at one of the little robots that she took with her and said, "Um...I just remembered I have to water the house, feed the trash, and throw out the cat!!!" "Just go out there already!" the robot said.  
  
Mega Man had begun to leave when all of the sudden, the girl's voice cried out, "WAIT!!! I'M HERE!!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!!!" "Who are you?" Mega Man demanded. The girl nervously stood up from behind the rock she was hiding behind. Mega Man was shocked to see Tron Bonne. "What are you doing here?!?" he shouted. Tron looked at him, getting red in her face, and said, "I...I need to tell you something." Her face looked like a cherry. "What?" Mega Man asked. Tron asked, "Do you want to know why I've been acting the way I have been." Mega Man looked at her, confused, remembering that she was a thief, and said, "Um, yeah. I guess." "The only reason I've been causing trouble is because I knew you'd come and try to save the day." Her face got even redder, and she looked at her feet and shouted, "I WANTED YOU TO NOTICE ME!" Mega Man looked at her funny, tilted his head, and gave a resounding "Huh?"  
  
"I...I....I............." she stammerred. Three Servebots jumped out of a small hole and shouted, "JUST TELL HIM, MS. TRON!!!" She looked him in his blue eyes and said, "I...I..." "SAY IT!!!" the Servebots shouted again. "I LOVE YOU!!!" Tron shouted. Mega Man couldn't believe what he just heard. All this time, all the shit he's been put through by her. Just an excuse for Tron to see him and for him to notice her.  
  
Mega Man just stood there and said, "Uh.....ummmm....." Tron looked at him and said, "Well?" Mega Man shook the sense back into his head and said, "I don't know what to say." Tron ran to him and gave him a hug, saying "Let this do the talking". Mega Man thought, "WHOA!!!" and put his arms around her. She looked at him, he looked at her, and they kissed. The Servebots just cheered. "WAY TO GO, MS. TRON!!!" "YAY MISS TRON!" "THREE CHEERS!! HIP HIP HOORAY!!!"  
  
Suddenly, Mega Man's walkie talkie started to speak. "Mega Man. Are you alright?" It was Roll. She had no idea what was going on. Mega Man was still kissing Tron when the walkie talkie began to talk again. "Mega Man!!! Are you...." It was cut off when Tron grabbed it and threw it into a snow bank. Roll got really worried. She looked at Data and said, "I'm going to the island and find out what's going on." Data, always with that smile on it's face, jumped up and down and said, "Eek eek."  
  
Roll piloted the Flutter over the island, only to see Tron, Mega Man, and the three Servebots. Tron was still kissing Mega Man when Roll jumped out of the Flutter and shouted, "MEGA MAN!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?" Tron glared at her and said, "Beat it! Can't you see he wants to be with me?" "WHAAAAAAT?!?" Roll shouted as she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. She begged Mega Man to say it wasn't true. Mega Man just stood there. "I....I'm sorry but..." "BUT WHAT?!?" Roll shouted. Mega Man looked at Tron, and then looked at Roll and said, "...but she said she loves me and I love her too." Roll couldn't believe what she just heard. "MEGA MAN!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M HEARING THIS FROM YOU!!! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!" Mega Man looked at her again and said, "I do love you, but there's something about Tron..." "WHAT?!? WHAT IS IT???" Roll was hysterical. Mega Man told her to calm down, but she wouldn't, until he finally shouted, "TRON ACTUALLY TOLD ME THAT SHE LOVED ME!!! WHEN HAVE YOU EVER TOLD ME THAT?!?" Roll was in tears again. She looked him in his blue eyes and said, "I love you." Mega Man was starting to get mad. "Thanks for telling me this now!" He said, with sarcasm in his voice. Roll sobbed, "I'm sorry I never told you sooner. Please come back to the Flutter with me." Mega Man looked at her and said, "Well...." "SHE'S A FUCKING CRIMINAL!!!" Roll shouted, still crying. "PLEASE DON'T GO WITH HER!" Tron grabbed Mega Man and kissed him again. "Remember," she said, "I'm the one who told you I loved you first."  
  
Mega Man was confused. He didn't know what to say. "Should I go with Roll, or with Tron?" he asked himself. "Eek eek." Mega Man heard a small voice say. It was Data. Mega Man looked at Data and asked him, "What should I do, Data?" Data looked at Mega Man and said, "Listen to your heart, and you will find the answer." Mega Man smiled and said, "Thanks." "Eek eek." He heard Data say as he hopped back into the Flutter.  
  
Roll was still crying and Tron was just standing there. Tron glared at Mega Man and said, "Alright, Mega Man. It's either her or me. Which is it?" Mega Man stared at Roll and Tron for a long time, thinking the whole time. His concentration was broken when he heard the Servebots say, "PICK SOMEONE ALREADY!!!"  
  
Mega Man stood there and said, "Alright, if I have to choose between you two, I choose.....YOU!!!"  
  
Who should Mega Man pick? Tron or Roll? 


	2. Roll wins

ENDING ONE: ROLL WINS  
  
Mega Man looked at Roll and said, "I've made my decision. I love you, Roll. I want to be with you forever." Tears welled up in Roll's eyes and she said, "Oh Mega Man, I love you, too." Tron just stood there, frowning. Mega Man looked at Tron and said, "I'm sorry, but it just wouldn't work out between you and I. I hope you understand." Tron got a fierce look on her face and shouted, "UNDERSTAND THIS!!!" She whipped out a gun and aimed it at Mega Man's heart. "WAIT!!! MS. TRON!!! DON'T DO IT!!! IT'S NOT WORTH IT!!!" the Servebots shouted. Tron cocked the gun, and was ready to fire until one of the Servebots jumped on her arm. "GET THE HELL OFFA ME!!!" Tron shouted, trying to shake the Servebot off her arm. "I'm sorry Ms. Tron, " the Servebot said calmly, "but this is for your own good. WHOOOAAA!!!" The Servebot was thrown violently from Tron's arm. She aimed the gun again and this time, she fired at Mega Man. Roll shouted, "MEGA MAN!!! LOOK OUT!!!" And without a second thought leaped infront of Mega Man, the bullet piercing her lower back. She fell to the ground and blood began to trickle down the cold snow. "TRON!!! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" Mega Man shouted, "GODDAMMIT!!!" and picked up Roll in his arms. "Ms. Tron...why?" the Servebots glared at her, "why did you do it?" Tron was shocked. She couldn't believe what she had just done. "I...I..II...I'm sorry..." Tron said in a low tone. Mega Man was pissed, "SORRY WON'T FIX THIS, YOU STUPID BITCH!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!!" "...MM..Mega Man..." Roll murmered. "Roll, are you alright?" Mega Man said calmly. Roll looked up at Mega Man and looked into his eyes and mumbled, "Mm....mmmegaman....we'll always be together...I promise..." and her head tilted to one side. Mega Man felt her for a pulse....nothing. Roll was gone. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Mega Man shouted as he fell to his knees and began to cry. Tron looked at him, kneeling there, and turned and walked away, saying, "I'm sorry....I'm sorry....please forgive me...."  
  
Mega Man carried Roll's lifeless body back to the Flutter and laid her on his bed. Then, he kneeled beside her and said, "I love you, Roll. Please come back." Then he kissed her on her forehead, covered her with a blanket, turned the lights out, and left. He flew the Flutter to the dig site where Roll had found him and got out. He sat on a pile of dirt that was there and thought about the fun times that he and Roll had had. From him helping to find her parents, to the walks through the dig sites, to the time he walked in on her taking a bath. He sat there for the longest time, when Data came skipping out. "Mega Man," Data said, "I'm sorry." Mega Man looked at Data, holding tears back, and said, "Me too." Then Data began to remember the fun that all three of them, Roll, Mega Man, and he used to have. He talked to Mega Man for a while, and then they both fell asleep outside.  
  
"Quiet, we don't want to make any noise to wake them up." a small shadow said, ushering five other small shadows into the Flutter. The shadows went into Mega Man's room and seized Roll's body. They carried her body to a small ship parked beside the Flutter. A tall shadow peered out of the ship's door. "Did you get her? Good." the tall shadow said, "Bring her up here." There were sounds of electricity, metal, and little voices coming from the ship all night.  
  
When the sun rose the next day, the ship beside the Flutter had left. Mega Man and Data had just woke up, completely unaware of what happened the night before. They both got in the Flutter, and Mega Man walked into his room again. He looked at the bed and almost freaked out. Roll's body was gone!!! Mega Man looked almost everywhere in the ship until he heard Data say, "Breakfast." Mega Man was confused. He knew the only one that could cook was Roll because the last time Data cooked, he almost set the Flutter on fire. Mega Man walked into the kitchen, saying "Data, how did you make breakfaaaaa.......HOLY SHIT!!!" Roll was there, alive and moving. "Hungry?" she asked. Mega Man couldn't believe his eyes. He had to make sure she wasn't a phony. He scanned Roll's slender body for the injury, which wasn't hard considering Roll was wearing a two-piece bikini, and sure enough, there was the injury, all wrapped up. Mega Man leaped into Roll's arms, shouting, "OHMYGODICANTBELIEVEITYOUREALIVEOMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD!!!" Roll said, "Mega Man, calm down. Of course I'm fine." Mega Man looked at her and asked, "Do you remember anything about that?" pointing at her injury. "Of course I do, " she said, "I remember this." She kissed Mega Man and said, "I told you that I loved you." Mega Man blushed and said, "I love you too."  
  
Outside, the ship that was beside the Flutter the night before was hovering over the Flutter. The small shadows said to the tall one, "Thank you for making Mega Man happy again, Ms. Tron." Tron looked at the small shadows, the Servebots, and said, "Well, it's only fair." Then, as their ship flew away, Tron thought to herself, "Someday, Mega Man, you will be mine."  
  
END 


	3. Tron wins

ENDING TWO: TRON WINS  
  
"I choose.....Tron!" Mega Man shouted. "Whaaa?" Roll couldn't believe it. Tron was ecstatic. "I knew you'd make the right choice, Mega Man." Mega Man walked over to Roll and said, "I'm sorry, Roll. We're still friends, right?" Roll flipped him off and said, "Fuck you!" and ran back to the Flutter in tears. "C'mon, Mega Man. Let's go." Tron said, grabbing his hand. Tron and Mega Man went back to the Gesellschaft, Tron's ship, and Tron lead Mega Man inside.  
  
Inside the Gesellschaft, it was quiet. A little too quiet. Tron said to Mega Man, "This way." Mega Man was nervous, but he followed. Tron led him to a dimly lit room, and told him to wait there while she slipped into something more....comfortable. Mega Man swallowed hard. He didn't know what to expect. He figured this was just a plot to stop him once and for all, and that Tron didn't really love him.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted, though, when Tron came back in the room. Mega Man flinched, thinking she had a huge gun about to blast him to kingdom come. But, she didn't. "What are you so nervous about?" Tron asked. Mega Man looked at her, and a little blood trickled down his nose. Tron was wearing a low-cut, silk, baby blue nightgown. Mega Man swallowed hard again, and Tron clutched his hand. Mega Man got up on his feet, and tripped on his shoe, knocking Tron over, with him falling on top of her. "OOPS!!!" Mega Man shouted, blushing, "I'm...uhhh..." He couldn't finish what he was saying, because he was staring right down Tron's nightgown at her exposed cleavage. Tron looked into his blue eyes and said, "Ooo. I like this, don't you?" Mega Man gulped, "Uh, yeah." "What's wrong, blueboy?" Tron asked. "Nothing. I'm just...uhhhh..." Mega Man stuttered. Tron figured out what was going on and, big smile on her face, looked at Mega Man again and said, "I see what you're looking at. You like what you see, huh?" Mega Man's face got even redder and he said, "Yes!" His voice squeaked, and Tron laughed. Mega Man scrambled to his feet, and helped Tron up. Tron hugged him, saying "My hero!" Mega Man blushed again.  
  
Tron then led Mega Man to another room. This time it was her room. Mega Man walked in and, seeing the soft bed, hopped onto it. The weight of his body caused him to sink into it. Tron slowly walked into the room. The sensual wiggle of her hips caused Mega Man to have another nosebleed. Then Tron began to take her nightgown off, exposing her tall, naked body. "WHOA!!!" Mega Man couldn't believe this. Did she want to do.....IT?!? Mega Man asked, "What are you planning to do?" Tron crawled onto the bed and said, "I want to see just how much of a Mega Man you are." Mega Man was scared. He didn't want to do...IT, but he didn't want to hurt Tron's feelings. Suddenly, he remembered what Data had said that day. "Listen to your heart," he heard Data's voice repeat over and over in his head. "Um..Tron..." he said. "Yes," she said, "what is it?" Mega Man searched his mind for the right words to say, "Umm...I..I just don't think I'm ready for this kind of a relationship. Do you understand what I mean?" Tron looked at him and asked, "No, I don't know what you mean?" Mega Man said, "I'm not ready to do....IT!" Tron laughed, "Well, to be honest, neither am I." Mega Man was confused. Tron started again, "I was just testing you, to see if you'd give in to temptation." Mega Man just glared at her, then started to laugh.  
  
"Did I pass?" Mega Man asked, as Tron was putting her clothes back on. Tron said, "With flying colors. Thank you for not giving in." and she kissed his cheek. Mega Man felt proud of what he'd just done. "I love you, Tron." he said. Tron blushed and said, "I love you too."  
  
But deep in the back of Mega Man's mind, he felt terrible about breaking Roll's heart. "I'm sorry, Roll," he said to himself, "I'm sorry....." END  
  
HOLD ON A SEC!!!  
  
Don't you want to find out what happened to Roll after the incident? Well, after the whole incident on Forbidden Island, she became a drifter. She searched the world finding refractors and zenny (money) and became one of the most successful diggers of all time. But she still feels that one day, Mega Man will come back to her. In fact, she's still in love with him and is plotting a strategy to win him back.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED????? 


End file.
